A spinal board, also known as a long spine board, a longboard, a spineboard or backboard, is a patient handling device used primarily during pre-hospital trauma care and is designed to provide rigid support during movement of a patient with suspected spinal or limb injuries. Spinal boards may be used in conjunction with one or more stabilizing accessories such as cervical collars with occipital padding, side head supports (e.g., rolled blankets or head blocks used to avoid the lateral rotation of the head), straps to secure the patient to the long spine board, and/or tape to secure the head of the patient.
Conventional spineboards are typically made of plastic or canvas and are typically designed to be slightly wider and longer than the average human body to accommodate the immobilization straps. Conventional spineboards also include handles which provide for the force required for lifting to be distributed and making it easier to carry the patient. Many spineboards are designed to be completely X-ray translucent so that they do not interfere with the exam while patients are strapped to them. Spineboards are commonly used by ambulance services, by staff such as emergency medical technicians and paramedics, but may also be used by specialist emergency personnel such as lifeguards.
Conventional spineboards have many limitations, including but not limited to, requiring significant movement of the injured person onto the spineboard by emergency personnel for transportation. Any movement of a person injured with a spinal injury may result in further injury and damage, such as paralysis. Consequently, there is a need for a spineboard which reduces the movement of the injured person by medical personnel.